


Us Three

by awholelottagibberish



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band), NCT (Band), ONEUS (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), Stray Kids (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awholelottagibberish/pseuds/awholelottagibberish
Summary: Na Jaemin. Oh, don't know him? Sorry, he's better known as the Poor Whore, Fuckboy of the Century, you get it. Gay or not, he'll fuck with anyone. At least, that's what rumors say.Lee Jeno. The cliche hot football captain that could get every cheerleader on their knees in seconds. But don't worry, he's a nice guy. He hates nobody- except Jaemin. Oh, and nerds, but only because he believes that all nerds are stuck up.Huang Renjun. The quiet kid in the back that never pays attention in class. However, he actually happens to be the smartest one. But all he wants to do is draw without his art getting torn apart right in front of his face.You'd be surprised to learn that Renjun isn't as quiet as he let's on, Jeno wants a day where there isn't a love letter in his locker. And Jaemin? Jaemin just wants love.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 33





	1. "I'll Shove You Off A Staircase."

**Author's Note:**

> THIS STORY MOVES REALLY QUICKLY FAOGFAE

Warning: cursing, bullying, r*pe, and more are mentioned in this story (my no cursing in books streak has gone out the window)

♤♡◇

Jeno sat in the library, trying to focus on his studies, but he soon gave up. Besides, he had a game coming up, he had much more important things to be worrying about than homework. Yet there he sat, trying to understand math. He took out his phone and began playing games.

Suddenly, someone screamed, "SHUT UP!"

It was Na Jaemin, better known as Poor Whore. He never had yelled before, from what Jeno knew. The librarian shushed him, but one glare from Jaemin made her bow and rush out.

"What? Is the whore mad? Aww, I'm sowwy. Maybe a kiss would make it better?" It was Kim Mikyung, once again. She was the bitch of the school, and could never leave Jaemin alone.

Jaemin stepped towards her, but his best friend, Lee Donghyuck, stopped him.

"Nana, you need to calm down. [Your being too loud- sorry sorry I had to ruin the mood] Just take deep breaths. In and out. Okay?" Donghyuck commanded, nervous. Jaemin looked at him, glared at everyone in the library, and dragged the boy away. Once he was gone, whispers filled the library

"What happened to him?"

"He just wants attention. Probably fuck-deprived."

A voice next to him scoffed, catching Jeno's attention. "He is an attention seeking bitch."

Jeno looked over at the boy, and immediately hated him. He was higher in math than Jeno could ever imagine being.

The nerd looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Do you need something?"

Jeno rolled his eyes. "Not from you." He then got up and left.

♡◇♤

"Nana, calm down. What the fuck even happened?" Donghyuck asked. He looked at his watch impatiently. He had told his boyfriend to be at the high school by 12:30, and it was 12:28.

Jaemin looked up, his eyes red. "They fucking left again, Haechannie. But the fucking bitches took all the food with them and left one dollar for me. One. Goddamn. Dollar." He dug in his pocket, pulling out the money.

Donghyuck knelt down beside the crying boy, letting him rest his head on Donghyuck's shoulder. His boyfriend rushed into the bathroom, exactly at 12:30. Two other boys were with him.

"Oh my gosh, who the fuck did this to you Jaemin?" Donghyuck's boyfriend asked.

Jaemin sniffed. Donghyuck sighed and told them what happened. Jaemin cried even more, tears endlessly flowing. "A-and they won't stop calling me Poor Whore! Is that all I am? They think I fucked a ten year old!"

One of the boys knelt down. "Hi Jaemin, I'm Ten, one of Mark's friends. This is Taeyong, another person in our friend group." He looked around before continuing. "You know, I was the school's slut too. That's what they called me. They claimed that I did things with every virgin there. My boyfriend, Mark, and Taeyong were the only ones who believed me instead of the bullshit lies. As long as you have Haechan by your side, you'll be fine. It's just one more year anyways."

Jaemin shook his head. "But there's more. I... may or may not have a crush."

Taeyong gasped and shoved Ten out of the way, sitting beside Jaemin. "A crush?"

Jaemin blushed a little. "Well, two crushes to be exact..."

Taehyung's face lit up. "Who are they? What are they like? Do not leave a single detail out."

Jaemin rubbed his neck. "Well..."

◇♡♤

Renjun shut his book. He was finally done studying, and he could now draw to his heart's content.

He found himself drawing an all too familiar face, though covered with tears.

His best friend, Zhong Chenle, snatched the drawing away, his eyes widening. "Is that-"

Renjun clasped his hands over the younger's mouth. "Be quieter, we're in a library."

Chenle sat down. "Is that Na Jaemin?" he asked quietly.

Renjun nodded slowly, wondering how he could've ever come up with that face.

Chenle smirked, turning back to the drawing. "But... he's crying?"

Renjun shrugged, closing his sketchbook. "Ask my hand that, it's the one drawing, not me!"

Chenle rolled his eyes, and helped Renjun up. "Come on, let's go to the roofs."

♡◇♤

Taeyong scrolled through the notes on his phone. "Okay, so me and Jaehyun are opposites like you, Jeno, and Renjun. He's was more of a bully, and I was the soft kid who let people push me around. You know, we made out in a tree once-"

"Keep on the topic, hyung," Mark said.

"Right. So you need to join art club. You have art skills, right?" Taeyong asked.

"I can do photography," Jaemin said. Taeyong nodded, content with the answer.

"So anonymously recommend Renjun as a tutor. According to my calculations, there's a 97% chance that he'll end up tutoring Jeno. Then, somehow the teacher will pair you and Jeno up for a project. Trust me, it's just how it works. And then, you're in a polyamorous relationship," Taeyong finished, smiling proudly.

Ten crossed his arms, still upset that he was pushed. "That sounds like a Wootpad story. You know, the one where you write stories about BTS? What does that even stand for, Bad Transfer Students? Oh, and don't get me started on EXO, those Exotic Xylophone Omnivores."

Taeyong smiled sweetly, pushing Ten over once more. "I'd appreciate if you could shut up now or else I'll shove you off a staircase. And next time you insult my babies, even though they would be bad transfer students, I will slap your ass all the way to Mars."

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. "Can you two not right now? But yeah, Ten, don't insult EXO."

Jaemin smiled. "Why aren't there people like you guys at this school?"

Taeyong laughed. "Because we've graduated. But if you want, we could call some of our friends to come hang out with you. Ten has a younger brother that comes here too."

Ten rolled his eyes. "Yeah, he's a sophomore. His name is YangYang."

Mark looked at his phone. "I have a few friends who go here too. They call themselves Stray Kids. There's eight of them, and I could get them here if you want. But one of them graduated last year."

Donghyuck and Jaemin glanced at each other, both excited. They always wanted a group to hang out with, and now they might get one.


	2. "He'll Get Over It"

♡◇♤

For once, Jaemin was sitting at a table with a group of boys who didn't care about his reputation.

Mark had introduced everyone, and they all instantly became friends.

"Oh my gosh, are you Na Jaemin? The Na Jaemin? I'm Lee Minho, also a school hoe, wanna fuck?"

Those were the first somewhat nice words anyone at the school except Donghyuck ever said to him, also the words that started their friendship.

A shorter boy that looked somewhat like a squirrel slapped Minho. "I'm sorry about him. He doesnt mean it. He better not mean it."

Donghyuck grabbed Jaemin's arm. "He better not, because Jaemin is mine."

Minho didn't answer, as he was busy trying to get the squirrel boy to talk to him. "Sungieeee. Jisungie. Ji. Jisung. Han fucking Jisung." He pouted before whispering something in his ear, making Jisung turn a dark shade of red.

Jaemin, however, was much more interested in what Minho had said before. "Wait, your a school hoe too?"

Minho nodded. "Yeah, I'm the biggest one after you. Everyone even calls me Meanhoe. Sure, it's true, but still it-"

"Gets annoying? Yeah, I get it," Jaemin said. Minho smirked.

"Ya, pay attention to your boyfriend over there instead of Jaemin, won't you?" The boy next to Jaemin said. He smiled at Jaemin. "Hi, I'm YangYang. Ten told me a bit about you." He leaned in. "But why did it have to be Jeno and Renjun?"

Jaemin groaned. "I don't fucking know, it's just my heart."

That caught the attention of everyone at the table. "Oh? Is this a crush?" Jisung asked. "Who is she?"

"It could be a he, you squirrel!" Minho said.

Jaemin looked at Donghyuck, internally panicking. "It's..."

But before he could tell them, two boys appeared behind Jaemin. "Oh? Is this what I think it is? The Poor Whore, having friends?"

The other boy laughed. "As if. They're probably just boys he'll fuck later."

Jaemin clenched his fist. Both Donghyuck and Minho noticed and stood up.

"Hey, don't you have a life? Oh wait, it's not possible for you to have one." Donghyuck said, crossing his arms.

The shorter of the two friends laughed. "Oh? Is this Donghyuck?" He turned to Minho, smirking. "And Meanhoe- sorry. Minho? You know, I still remember that day that you took me out of the cafeteria, all the way to the back of the school, pushed me against the wall, and-"

Minho punched the boy, causing him to fall over. He grabbed him by the throat. "Shut up, shut up, I swear I will-"

Jaemin grabbed Minho's hands, pulling him away from the boy. "Minho! Don't you see that this is what he wants? He wants a reaction!"

The boy, as if he couldn't learn, continued to laugh. "Oh, look, the virginity-stealer and the boy who fucks ten year olds, both together." The whole cafeteria was quiet, waiting for Jaemin to react.

Jaemin closed his eyes, before looking at Minho, the both of them communicating by their eyes. Finally, they both looked around.

"So we're hoes, hm? Just sluts? Is that all you see us as? Not even as human beings with feelings?" Jaemin asked. Everyone remained quiet, though Jisung glared daggers into Jaemin's head.

Minho laughed at the silence. "Okay then."

And then they leaned in.

"Hey, sorry about the issue with your boyfriend that you'll have," Jaemin said.

Minho shrugged. "He'll get over it, after destroying my ass."

Jaemin smiled. "No homo, bro."

Minho softly laughed. "No hetero, hoe."

And they connected their lips.

After about a minute, they pulled away. Minho nearly burst out laughing at everyone's faces, before looking at Jisung and pulling his in for a kiss.

Once he pulled away, he helped Jisung up, and motioned for everyone to follow him.

"HOE SQUAD FOR LIFE!" He screamed, running through the cafeteria. The whole table followed him, all the school hoes joining in.  
At the end, they climbed onto tables, screaming, dancing, and laughing.

Needless to say, they got detention for the next two weeks.

But on the bright side, Jaemin had many new friends.

Hoe Squad

Minhoe   
Yo, this be your number 2 hoe in the building

Squirrel   
Hmph you know that kiss doesn't make up for anything

Minhoe   
Awww, daddy, I'll do anything

Squirrel   
Anything?

Drama Queen   
Ew go determine that on your own chat, we don't wanna know what kinky things yalls gonna do in a closet

Baby Fox   
Maybe you didn't wanna know but I sure as hell did

Jaemin   
Jeongin no

Baby Fox   
What it's the truth

Kid Ten Babysits  
Are we not gonna talk about how Hyunjin said that they would do kinky things in a closet

Seungmean   
Don't worry about it, he's probably accurate about that too.

YangYang's Babysitter   
Sup it's the hoe of hoes

"Responsible" Hyung   
Ten your supposed to be a hyung for these childs but also isn't that Jaemin?

YangYang's Babysitter   
I- no it's me I'm the definition of hoe

Demon Bestie  
Nope it's Jaemin

Minhoe   
Yeah, even I can't outhoe Jaemin, sorry not sorry Ten

Jaemin  
Why am I friends with you guys?

Demon Bestie  
You love us, that's why

Seungmean  
Also, you need us to help you get with your two crushes

Baby Fox  
Oh yeah, how are you gonna do that? And don't listen to Taeyong, he's on Wootpad reading fanfics too much

Seungmean  
Renjun's one of my friends, he hates you because you just play with everyone's hearts. It's gonna be hard to win him over

Freckled Child  
Yeah, I'm friends with Jeno and he also hates you for the same reason. And he hates nerds, which Renjun happens to be

Jaemin  
Well I might as well try catching a unicorn, I have a better chance of doing that

Chin Hyung  
Can you guys stop complaining about your love issues?

Jaemin  
Your just jealous that you don't have love issues

Chin Hyung  
So what if I am 😭

Freckled Child   
Awww it's okay hyung, I'll come over and comfort you

"Responsible" Hyung  
Ohmyjisoosishipitirhejshsjsjsjsjjshdjejsbkdnakxldjqkbxidksispd

Jaemin  
Taeyong hyung, are you okay?

YangYang's Babysitter   
Don't worry about him, he speaks in a language only he can understand when he ships something

"Responsible" Hyung  
Ueveurheindieksidjdijeirjejejshsidhsidhjdjde

YangYang's Babysitter   
He said that ships are his drug

Baby Fox  
But...

Baby Fox  
I understood it

◇♡♤  
The next day

Renjun tore apart the drawing of Jaemin. No way such a fuckboy could cry.

"Was that me?" a gentle voice asked. Renjun turned around to see the familiar pink haired boy.

"Yes, Jaemin, it was you. I don't know why I drew it, but I did. You know, I always wonder how such a pretty face could be so awful as to screw around with a ten year old-"

"For fucks sake, I didn't fuck a ten year old!" Jaemin yelled. His eyes widened when he realized that everyone was staring at him. He began bowing to everyone, apologizing over and over again.

Renjun stared at the boy, confused as to how he could be the same one that kissed Minho in the middle of the lunchroom. He then remembered what Seungmin told him last night.

"Renjun, Jaemin's different than what you think. He's actually really kind, and he just wants someone to love him. He thinks that by kissing everyone in the school, he'll find the one he loves. But now, he's found the ones he loves. He just needs them to love him back."

Jaemin turned back to Renjun, fear in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry for yelling, I just hate that stupid rumor about me."

Renjun nodded. "It's alright, don't worry too much about it."

The bell then rang, and Renjun ran off to class. Jaemin was going to follow, but a hand grabbed his backpack and pulled him away.


	3. "He's Mine, Back Off."

⚠️⚠️⚠️ WARNING: BULLYING MENTIONED

♡♤◇

Jaemin stood against a wall, a group of jocks in front of them. Jeno wasn't there, making Jaemin both happy and sad.

"What do you guys want?" Jaemin asked, almost in tears.

The person, who Jaemin assumed to be their "leader", laughed and walked closer to Jaemin. Jaemin recognized him as one of the boys who had approached him the other day. He grabbed Jaemin's face.

"S-stop it," Jaemin said, trying to get away.

"What, want more?" He smirked and let go of the boy. "Whatever you say, Na."

His gang gathered around, laying hits on Jaemin and calling him things.

Finally, when Jaemin was on the floor, sobbing with bruises up and down his arms, they got stopped. The leader of them knelt down in front of the blonde.

"We stayed away from the face. After all, all a whore is is his face."

And then they left. However, their words didn't leave Jaemin's head. They were imprinted in his mind forever.

⚠️⚠️⚠️  
♤♡◇

Jeno was in class, bored. His friends had left class, all except Lee Felix and Lee Jisung. However, Felix was looking around, worried. Hwang Hyunjin, the boy next to him, was doing the same. Lee Minho and Han Jisung, the boys who sat behind them, were also looking around, though Minho looked more angry than worried.

Suddenly, Na Jaemin burst in through the door. His eyes were red, and traces of tears were on his cheeks. His hair was extremely messy. He was kind of limping, and to anyone else it would seem like he was just living up to his reputation, but his friend knew that something was wrong.

Jisung (Han), Hyunjin, and Felix all went over to the blonde boy, comforting him. However, Minho stormed right out of the class.

"PARK MINJOON!" a faint yell was heard.

(A/N: IF YOU REMEMBER THE NAME MINJOON FROM MY OTHER BOOK, SPEAK YOUR MIND, YEAH HE'S BACK WITH ANOTHER LAST NAME AND AS A TEENAGER)

Jeno stood up. "What the hell is he doing to my friend?"

Jaemin looked at Felix, who looked at Hyunjin, who looked at Jisung (Han), who sighed.

"He's... dealing with him," Jisung said.

Jeno tried to push past them, but they stopped him.

"No, Jeno. Minjoon has hurt Minho too much. Now, he hurt Jaemin," Hyunjin said.

Jeno clenched his fists. "How do you know that it was him? How do you know it wasn't Jaemin, acting like the whore he is?"

Jaemin stepped away from the three boys. "I'm not a whore." He repeated it, louder.

Minho appeared in the doorways, Minjoon next to him with a broken nose and a bloody lip.

"You are a whore though, and now you really look like one," Minjoon whispered as he passed by. Minho scoffed.

"Don't try us, Minjoon. Unless..."

Minjoon stopped Minho from finishing his sentence. "No."

Minho smirked. "Sit down." [By the way Sit Down by NCT 127 is a bop]

Jeno crossed his arms, glaring at Minho before going to tend to his friend.

Jaemin looked up at Minho, not noticing the tears running down his own face.

Then, the bell rang, and the four boys took Jaemin out. But they didn't make it far without running into Renjun, who gasped.

"Oh my gosh, what happened to you?" he asked.

Jaemin looked away. "Nothing."

Renjun grabbed Jaemin's face and forced him to look at him. "It's not nothing." When Jaemin stayed silent he sighed. "Come on, let's go to the rooftops. You can bring your friends."

Felix gasped. "Aren't you like, the top student? Yet you wanna skip class?"

Renjun laughed, making Jaemin's heart beat quickly. "I have every teacher here wrapped around my finger. We can skip."

The rest of the boys politely refused Renjun, except Jaemin. Renjun took him up to the roof, where Chenle was waiting.

Chenle gasped. "Isn't that-"

Renjun nodded. Chenle smiled. "Hi, I'm Zhong Chenle."

Jaemin smiled back. Renjun stared at Jaemin, trying to figure out why his face at this moment looked so familiar. He remembered his drawing and gasped, catching the other boys' attention.

"I drew you, looking exactly like this. Your face was tear stained, your hair was messy, it was exactly the same," Renjun said.

Jaemin tilted his head. "Really?"

Renjun nodded. Chenle finally noticed Jaemin's condition and dolphin screamed. "We need to fix your hair. Like, now. Right now. At this moment now."

Renjun nodded and began to run his fingers through Jaemin's hair. Jaemin blushed, and though Renjun didn't notice it, Chenle did and smirked. Renjun then wiped off the tears on Jaemin's face.

Jaemin looked down, trying to hide his red face.

Chenle laughed. "Jaemin, I've been wondering this for a while. Are you straight?"

Jaemin shook his head. "I'm about as straight as a circle."

"But haven't you... done it with girls?" Renjun asked.

Jaemin slowly shook his head. "No, I'm actually a full virgin. I only used to tease people, or give hickeys, sometimes jerk them off if they're really desperate."

"What do you mean by used to?" Renjun asked, completely serious. Jaemin bit his lip.

"It started with a dare. It escalated into the mess it is today, even though I stopped a long time ago. But even now, people try to get me to do things with them, and when I was actually doing things, they would try to... yeah. I just would run off. I'm not gonna let someone use me and leave me. Plus, I already like someone."

Renjun gasped. "You like someone?"

Jaemin nodded. "Yeah, don't worry about it."

Renjun put his head on Jaemin's shoulder. "If you want to get him, stop letting people hurt you and try to use you."

However, Jaemin kept letting it happen.

Instead of just a whore, he also became known as a punching bag. Worst thing was that at the end of the day, whenever he would look in the mirror, his face would still be perfect.

'All a whore is is his face.'

One day, however, when someone was dragging Jaemin away during lunch, Renjun stopped them. "No. He's mine, back off." And he dragged Jaemin back to his table, sitting next to him. Donghyuck looked at Jaemin, confused.

Minho was nowhere to be found, and Jisung was worrying. Felix and Changbin were cuddling. Hyunjin and Seungmin were arguing over why paper beats rock. Jeongin and YangYang were comforting Jisung.

Suddenly, a few people dropped down at their table. It was Ten, Taeyong, Mark, and Chan.

Donghyuck squealed when he saw Mark, and he climbed onto his back. "We're going out for food, bye!" Mark laughed and walked off, with Donghyuck on his back. Ten was talking with YangYang and Jeongin about the unimportance of school. Taeyong was talking with Jisung. Chan was talking to Felix in English, while Changbin pouted.

Renjun tapped Jaemin. "Who are they?"

Jaemin smiled. "They graduated from here too. Ten's kind of like me. Taeyong's the somewhat responsible hyung, and he's the mother of us. Chan is a part of Stray Kids, and he graduated last year."

Renjun laid his head on Jaemin's shoulder. "Do they know..."

Jaemin shook his head. "They're in college, they have enough to worry about."

Renjun frowned. "I told you not to let those stupid jocks push you around.

Jaemin looked at the shorter. "I can't overpower them. I'm too weak."

Renjun looked around the room, his eyes landing on Jeno. "Ask Jeno. He's the jock of all jocks."

Jaemin laughed. "He hates nerds and me. Why would he help?"

Renjun scoffed. "Is that all they think I am? A nerd? Well, they can go fuck themselves because I fucking hate school."

Jaemin laughed. This was his dream, that at least one of his crushes could at least talk to him. "Then I guess that we both have to prove them wrong."

Renjun's face fell. "My mom... she'll kill me."

Jaemin smiled sadly, looking down. "My mom's never home. I'm the poor whore for a reason. Both of my parents waste money on themselves. They leave me at home with, at most, five dollars."

Renjun hugged Jaemin. "My mom hits me if I don't get straight A's. My dad, he left a while ago. She always tells me that as long as I live in her house, she can treat me however she wants."

Jaemin thought of an idea. "What if you stay with me? I know, I'm poor and all, but my parents still pay the bills. Or, we could find a little box in a dark, cold alley, and-"

"Or we could, I don't know, get jobs?" Renjun interrupted.

Jaemin laughed. "Yeah. Or that. So stay with me?"

Renjun smiled. "Sure. What's the worst that could happen?"


	4. "This Place Is Legit a Black Hole"

◇♤♡

Renjun stood at the cashier of Black Hole Bucks. Jaemin was making the coffee. The bell on the door rang, catching Renjun's attention.

"Hi, welcome to Black Hole Bucks, what can I- Lee Jeno?" Renjun said shocked by the appearance of the taller. Jaemin looked over, his eyes widening at the sight of the muscular boy.

"Huang Renjun and Na Jaemin. Both of you, working here? Don't you two like, hate each other?" Jeno asked. Renjun would ask him to hurry up, but nobody was behind him.

"I'm not exactly a hating kind of person, and he would've quit by now if he hated me," Jaemin said.

Jeno smirked. "So what's it like working here?"

Renjun groaned, collapsing on the counter. "This place is legit a black hole, sucking you into it. If you try to quit, they'll make excuses after excuses of why you shouldn't. Yet, they do no work. Only the new people work, the others just leave for the whole day. That's why it's just me and Jaemin."

Jaemin nodded, coming to stand beside Renjun. "This place's name is pretty fitting if you ask me."

Jeno looked around. "It's so empty though. What happened?"

Jaemin sighed. "After we came here, customers just stopped coming. If any did, it was to flirt with me or to bully Renjun. The only people that actually want to be here are Donghyuck, Chenle, and the rest."

"The rest?" Jeno asked, curious. At that moment, the door rung. It was a girl with makeup packed onto her face. Her skirt was so short, she wasnt even hiding anything. Jaemin gagged, and walked back.

"Hey, nerd! Get that boy making coffee to sit with me." She then ordered, flicked her hair back, and sat down.

Renjun, on the other hand, was mimicking her, before scoffing and turning to Jaemin, who had the girl's order ready. "Jaem, she wants the usual."

Jaemin smiled sweetly at the girl, then turned to Renjun, talking through gritted teeth. "Injun, if I hit my head hard enough, can I go to the hospital?"

Renjun shook his head. "Nope, because I'll shove you off a roof for making me deal with this alone."

Jaemin blinked and turned to Jeno. "I guess you can watch this happen in action."

He went to the girl, and sat down. She dropped her straw. "Oops! I'll pick that up!" She bent down, showing what little ass she had, and picked up the straw. Jaemin looked at Renjun, who shook his head. The girl sat back down. "Sorry about that!" Jaemin smiled and nodded. She proceeded to touch his hair, going on about how fluffy it was. Finally, she got up.

"So um, here's my number. Let's date," she said.

Jaemin laughed. "Sorry, but no. I don't even like girls, and trust me, sunflower, the only man that will attract is an old man. Come on, let me go do your makeup. I have extra clothes that'll suit you. We can be friends if you want." He led her to the back room.

"Does he always do that?" Jeno asked. Renjun nodded.

"He's going through things at school that he doesn't want anyone to experience," Renjun said. The bell, once again, rang, but there walked in all the hoe squad, plus Chenle and Mark.

Renjun smiled. "And these, Jeno, are our friends." Another two boys next to Ten and Taeyong caught his attention.

They both bowed. "Hi, I'm Johnny, Ten's boyfriend."

"I'm Jaehyun, Taeyong's boyfriend," the other one said.

Jaemin came back, noticing them all. "Oh, you guys are just in time to see my new creation!" He stepped back to reveal the girl, her long, curly hair now straightened. Instead of her old, revealing outfit, she was dressed in a pink cropped hoodie and white ripped jeans. Her makeup was perfected, showing a beautiful girl.

She smiled. "Thanks, Jaemin. Oh! I'm Choi Seoyeon! It was nice meeting you! Oh, and sorry for calling you a nerd, Renjun," She said, smiling widely. She bowed and left.

Taeyong smiled at him. "So Jaemin..."

Jaemin rolled his eyes. "No, Taeyong hyung. She's another one that I helped out."

Ten smirked. "She should join the hoe squad. She'll be the first girl!"

Jeno looked at Renjun. "What's the hoe squad?"

Jaemin looked down. "So you remember that one day that I kissed Minho and then he yelled 'Hoe squad for life' and we ran around the lunch room? Yeah. Though, some of these boys have graduated."

Mark gasped. "Wait wait wait, why didn't we hear about this?"

Donghyuck slapped his boyfriend's arm gently. "Ya, do you guys have to know everything we do?"

Taeyong was in the middle of strangling Minho, while Jisung cheered him on.

"Well, while your here, we might as well introduce you," Renjun said, walking to a large booth.

♤♡◇

Jeno laughed at the story Hyunjin was telling. He was having more fun than he could ever have with the jocks.

He looked over at Renjun, and found Jaemin leaning on him. He felt a little bit jealous. The two were like best friends, even lovers. "So Renjun, how did you join the hoe squad?" he asked, pushing down the jealousy. He didn't even have a good reason to be jealous.

Renjun looked at his fingers. "I drew a picture of him, and I didn't know why. One day, I found him, with the same face as in the drawing. Ever since then, I've just joined. If anything, the hoe squad is the real black hole."

Jeno looked at Renjun. "You know, you're not like other nerds."

Renjun laughed. "I'm not a nerd to begin with. I study because of my mom, but now, I don't have to be so pressured. Besides, I'm light years ahead of the rest of my classes."

However, the peace didn't last as long as they wanted, because the bell, once again, rang.

Jaemin sighed. "Hi! I don't know if you saw the sign out, but we're closed for the rest of the-"

"Well if it isn't Na Jaemin. I thought I saw you in here, but I just had to check," the boy said.

Jaemin looked at the boy, and fear filled his eyes. "Y-Yooseok."

Yooseok smirked. "I never thought I would see you at a place like this. What a surprise. I wonder what your parents would think..."

Renjun grabbed Jaemin's hand, squeezing it.

"Oh! Han Jisung too? And is this the one you replaced me with?" Yooseok asked, pointing to Minho.

"Leave him alone, Yooseok. He's happy without you. If you're gonna annoy anyone, annoy me," Jaemin said.

"Hold the fuck up, who is this?" Ten asked.

Yooseok pouted. "Nana, you didn't tell them about me?"

Jaemin got up and slid out of the booth. He walked up to Yooseok, his eyes holding a crazed look in them, trying to hold back his fear. "If you call me Nana again, I will tear out every hair on your head," he said.

Yooseok raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Okay, Nana. Your parents will hear about this."

And then he left. Jaemin almost chased after him, ready to beat him to a pulp, when he felt a hand stop him and pull him close.

"Calm down." It was Jeno. He rubbed circles into Jaemin's arm, making the younger slowly calm down.

Taeyong got up, worried. "Who was that?"

Minho rapidly nodded. "I don't feel safe around him, Sungie."

Jisung looked at me and sighed. "We have a lot to talk about. Let's meet here, tomorrow morning. It's the weekend, so there'll be no classes. We'll explain there."


	5. "It All Started On A Rainy Day"

♡♤◇

Jaemin arrived at the cafe. Ten and Taeyong's boyfriends couldn't come, and neither could Mark and YangYang. However, the rest could.

It wasn't too busy, so Renjun wasn't suffering too much on his own. The others sat at their usual booth. Jaemin went and helped Renjun for a bit, and then once they were done with their shift, they sat down.

All eyes were on Jaemin and Jisung, who sat next to each other. Jaemin cleared his throat. "So um, where do I begin..."

Jisung stopped the blonde. "I'll explain my story first. You obviously need to mentally prepare yourself."

"It all started on a rainy day."

Flashback

"Shit, it's raining," Jisung said. He didn't have and umbrella or a coat, so he was stuck either walking in the rain or waiting until it stopped. He sighed and sat down on the school steps, not wanting to deal with a cold.

Suddenly, he heard someone next to him. Looking up, he saw a smiling boy with sparkling eyes and dark hair holding an umbrella over him.

"Han Jisung, is it? Shall we walk together?"

Jisung nodded, knowing exactly who it was. After all, everyone knew the class president.

"You're Jeong Yooseok, right? May I ask why you decided to share your umbrella with me?" Jisung asked.

Yooseok laughed. "Well, because you're just so cute, how could I ever let you get all soaked? Besides, I've learned to grasp the opportunity, so I decided to walk you home today!"

Jisung blinked a few times. "What do you really want, it's never that simple."

"Why Jisungie," Yooseok said, getting closer to the boy's face. "I just want to be friends. Is that too much to ask for?"

Jisung blushed. "O-okay, we can be friends."

Two years later

"Jisung, I have something to tell you," Yooseok said. They were sitting on a blanket, under the stars.

"Go ahead, say it."

Yooseok looked at the other. "I like you, Han Jisung."

Jisung gasped, shocked by the other's words. "You like me?"

Yooseok nodded. "So, do you like me or not?"

Jisung blushed and slowly nodded. "I like you too, Yooseok.

A year later

"Who was he!" Jisung was thrown to the ground, an angry Yooseok walking towards him. Jisung scrambled back in fear. "He's nobody, just a friend!"

His back hit a wall, yet Yooseok kept walking towards him. "I told you that I'm the only person you need!"

Jisung braced himself for the hit. He's been with Yooseok for a year. For about three months, it's been heaven, but it slowly turned to hell. Yooseok was more abusive than anything, and it always had to go his way.

However, the hit never came. A boy with messy hair and dark eyes held Yooseok's arm. Police soon came in, arresting the boy.

End of flashback

"That was last year, the last time I saw Yooseok. And that's also how I met Changbin, who introduced me to all his friends and is why I'm a part of Stray Kids," Jisung finished.

Minho looked at his boyfriend, his eyes filled with sadness. He wrapped his arms around the younger. "I'll protect you. We'll protect you. I swear I'll never be like Yooseok."

Jisung smiled and nodded. "I know you won't."

Now, everyone's eyes were on Jaemin, waiting for his story.

Jaemin sighed. "Well, my story probably isn't as emotionally painful at Jisung's, but it's not much better physically."

Flashback

Jaemin was in middle school, having no friends and being the loser of the school.

"Hey, what are you doing here, all alone," a familiar voice said. Jaemin looked up, and immediately gasped at the sight.

A gorgeous boy stood in front of him, with dark brown hair and eyes that seemed to hold stars. He blushed and looked away. "Why are you talking to me?"

The boy knelt down, grabbing the other's face gently and making him look into his eyes. "You interest me. Want to be friends?"

Jaemin slowly nodded. He already knew that it was probably not a good choice, but he couldn't just be a loner the whole year, could he?

One year later

"One."

A punch was thrown at Jaemin's pretty face.

"Two."

A kick hit the boy's stomach, causing him to fall down.

"Three."

A foot stepped on him.

"Feel free to do what you want with him. He's a whore anyways."

Jaemin looked up at the speaker.

"Oh, and Jaemin-ah? I don't like you, maybe you should kiss everyone in your life to find out who actually likes you. It'll help you out in life. Just be the whore you are."

Jaemin felt more kicks, more punches, more everything, yet it didn't hurt him for some reason.

'Am I fucking broken?' he thought.

However, he knew it was because of the words spoken to him. It was true, he was a whore. That's all he'd ever be.

Later on, he got a text from the one that hurt him.

"By the way, I need money. You better help me, or else I'm gonna spread rumors. And when you stop caring, I'll tell your parents that their only son is gay."

But somehow, Jaemin didn't mind that he was being blackmailed.

He didn't mind because it was Yooseok.

End of flashback

Jisung slapped the blonde's arm. "That was just as emotionally painful as mine was, if not more!"

Renjun and Jeno, who were sitting across from Jaemin, both shared a look, as if they both had the same thought. However, it was Taeyong who actually said it.

"Is he still blackmailing you?"

Jaemin shrugged. "More or less. On one hand, he hasn't asked for money or anything like that. On the other hand, he's already spread rumors about me, and he blackmailed me yesterday."

Jeno realized something. "Wait, so the 10-year-old rumor..."

"It was spread by him," Jaemin said. He started laughing, wiping the tears out of his eyes. "It's funny how even after about 4 years of not seeing him, I'm still fine with what he's doing."

Jisung began crying to, and soon everyone was all sobbing.

Jaemin wiped tears out of his eyes, looking at his phone. "Okay, me and Renjun have to go to work again. Please, keep Jisung safe. Yooseok is dangerous when he doesn't get what he wants."

All of Stray Kids nodded. I knew Jisung would be safe, considering that Changbin, Chan, and Felix were amazing fighters, and Minho, Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Jeongin wouldn't ever let Jisung get hurt by a shitbag like Yooseok.

Everyone but Jeno left. Renjun looked at the boy in curiousity. "Hey, Jeno! Why are you still here?"

The mentioned boy looked at the shorter. "You need someone to protect Jaemin too."

Jaemin rolled his eyes. "I don't care if he hurts me, you know that right? Besides, I'm broke as hell, he can't do shit to me to get money. Haven't been paid yet, haven't made any money, and those stupid jocks took my one dollar."

Jeno looked at the boy. "Who? What did they do to you?"

Jaemin quickly realized his slip up and glanced at Renjun, who mouthed that it was his own problem.

Jaemin began playing with his long sleeves, feeling Jeno's eyes on him. The jock got up and walked to the counter. "Jaemin, what did they do?"

"They... just hit me a little bit- it's nothing serious though!," he muttered. Jeno gasped, and Jaemin quickly looked up. "Minho already beat up one of them, so you don't have to do anything!"

Jeno sighed. "Don't ever let them do that to you again."

Jaemin drank the rest of his death coffee. "They're stronger than me, besides, it's what I deserve."

Renjun had enough of Jaemin talking like that about himself. He grabbed the boy's arm, making him face him. "You deserve the whole fucking world, okay? Did you see what you did to the girl yesterday? You probably saved her from a lot of bad things. You're so selfless as to send all of Stray Kids with Jisung wherever he goes to protect him, yet you question it when someone begins to care about you."

The bell to the door rang, and in came Yooseok and two other people.

"I brought a surprise for you, Nana!"

Jaemin's eyes widened as the two people came into view.

"Mother, father, what are you doing here?"


	6. "That's Eomma To You"

♡♤◇

Jaemin reluctantly made coffee for his parents and Yooseok. Jeno took his place making coffee, surprisingly being good at it. He and Renjun both gave Jaemin worried looks.

Jaemin sat next to Yooseok, undoing and redoing his bracelet of rubber bands until his father took it away from him. The blonde looked up at his parents, only to see their glares and look back down.

"So this gentleman told us that you were gay," his father started. Jaemin began peeling the skin off his dry lips until they bled. He let his blood drip onto his hands as he continued peeling off the skin.

"And we also heard about all the things you've done. Jaemin, we thought you were better than this. But then we come to find out that our only son is gay and a slut," his mother continued.

Jaemin's fingers were now covered in blood, as were his lips. Yooseok removed his hands from his lips. "You shouldn't do that, it's not good for your lips."

Jaemin glared at the boy, yanking back his hands and putting them back on his lips. "And why should you tell me what's good for me?" He stood up, clenching his fists.

"Why should any of you be telling me what's good for me? I could've died of starvation and you guys wouldn't care. Yooseok, shouldn't you be in jail? You all have no right to care about my life, and I'd appreciate if you just left me alone. Stop making rumors about me. Or else you'll have something coming your way that's worse than jail."

He walked to where Renjun and Jeno were, grabbing them both with his bloody fingers. "Come on, we're leaving."

Renjun hurried to take off his apron and gathered his stuff. Jaemin's parents blocked the door as Jaemin was about to drag them away.

"You wont be able to live with us if you do this. You can't live without us!"

Jaemin scoffed. "Fine, I won't live with you. I have a whole group of people who care for me, I dont need you guys."

He then pushed them aside, dragging Jeno and Renjun away.

♧♡◇

Once they were about 3 blocks away, Jaemin stopped and dropped to his knees, tears flowing out of his eyes. Jeno and Renjun both squatted next to him, both saying comforting words to him, but he couldn't hear them.

"Hey, if you want, you could stay at my house. You too, Renjun. My parents are really sweet, they'd let you both stay in an instant. But first, you have to pass their vibe check. I swear, they're too into BTS. They get it from loving Kim Taehyung too much," Jeno offered.

Renjun nodded immediately. "I can't go back home now, so that's our best option." The two helped Jaemin to his feet.

The trio finally reached a big blue house with a white roof and a white door. Jaemin gasped, shocked by the size of it.

Jeno brought them inside, Jaemin hiding behind the taller. A rather young looking woman stood there, a sweet smile on her face. Long, black hair flowed over her shoulders, her eyes a comforting brown.

"Hello, darling! Oh, and are these your friends? Hello, I'm Lee Misun! And you guys are?"

Jaemin instantly felt at home. He walked out from behind Jeno, a small smile on his face. "Hello Miss Lee, I'm Na Jaemin."

Misun scanned him up and down and nodded, then pulled him into a hug. "I don't know what's happening, but I'll be your mother for the moment. Don't worry, just try to live life differently than you did before. Make a new reputation. Show everyone who you truly are."

Jaemin felt tears sting his eyes as he hugged her back. "Thank you, Miss Lee."

She pulled away. "That's Eomma to you."

Jaemin laughed and nodded. Misun then turned to Renjun. "And you, don't worry about pleasing your mother so much. In the end, all your studying will be for nothing if you aren't happy. You can call me Eomma too."

She clapped, her sweet smile growing wider. "Now, you all should meet the love of my life. Babe, where are you!"

"Here, here!"

A foreign woman with dark, curly brown hair came from around the corner. She had tan skin and gorgeous brown, almost black eyes. A playful smile rested on her face. "Why hello there, I'm Lee Hyunjae. I'm from the States. And, if I heard correctly, you guys are Jaemin and Renjun, right? I'm Jeno's mom. Well, other mom."

Jeno smiled at the two. "Oh, I forgot to say that I have two moms.

Jaemin slapped the other's arm. "You also forgot to say that they were the best moms in the whole universe!"

Hyunjae and Misun laughed, Misun leaning on the taller. "Oh, did Jeno tell you about his brothers? You little adorable shits, come down!"

A somewhat short boy ran down the stairs, peeking his head around the corner. He gasped when he saw Jaemin and Renjun.

Renjun's eyes widened. "Chan?"

Chan smiled. "Renjun! It's been so long!"

Jeno looked at the two. "How do you know each other?"

Chan shrugged. "We were best friends in middle school, but then I switched schools."

Next came two others, racing each other down the stairs. One had cherry red hair, the other with black hair.

Hyunjae rolled her eyes. "Ya, you two better behave yourself. We have Jeno's friends over!"

The black haired boy looked at Jeno. "My brother has... friends? Eunsang, he has friends." They both wiped fake tears out of their eyes.

He then smiled at Renjun and Jaemin. "Hi, I'm Jeno's older brother, Jangjun. You guys are the first people he's ever brought into this house, so you must be very special."

Jeno slapped his brother's arm. The red haired boy laughed, his smile lighting up the room. "Hi, I'm the youngest sibling, Eunsang."

Misun looked at all of them standing in front of her, counting them. "Wait, where's Seoho?"

The four Lee siblings looked away from their moms. Hyunjae gave them all a stern look. "You heard your mother. Where. Is. Seoho. Tell us before we go find him ourselves."

When nobody said anything, Misun sighed. "One... two... and...."

"I'm here, I'm here!"

Misun looked up and gasped. "Lee fucking Seoho get your ass down from there before you die. If you do die, I will revive you to kill you slowly and painfully, and then revive you to kill you quickly."

In a hole in the wall near the ceiling, just large enough to fit a grown man and a child, there was a boy who sat it there, waving down to us. His hair was black with red-purple highlights, and his dark eyes sparkled mischievously.

"I like it up here though, it's comfortable!"

Misun sighed and bowed to Jaemin and Renjun. "I'm sorry that you have to see that, he's not always like this. It's just most the time, but um... you know what, screw it. Lee Seoho, I will call Youngjo and Gunhak and let them deal with you, don't try me."

At that, Seoho quickly sat up. "Okay, I'm getting down."

He gracefully jumped down and landed on a mattress on the floor beneath the spot he was at. Misun marched up to him and grabbed his ear.

"Ya, you have four younger siblings, what are you gonna do if they start copying you! How are you the oldest but you act worst than Eunsang!"

Seoho winced in pain. "Mommy, that hurts, I love you and I'll never do it again- ah!- sopleaseletgoofmyear!"

Finally, Misun let go of him. He grabbed his ear and smiled nervously at his moms. "By the way, you both look especially lovely today."

He finally noticed Jaemin and Renjun. "Hello, I'm Seoho! Please ignore everything you saw there, I need to make a good impression for once!"

Jaemin laughed. "I think that was the best first impression I've ever seen."

Hyunjae groaned. "Don't tell him that, it'll make him do it again."

Seoho nervously laughed. "No, I want to spare my ear."

Misun gave him a smile that was just a little bit threatening.

"Smart choice."


	7. "Do You Want To Know Who?"

♤♡◇

Jaemin and Renjun found it fun living with the Lees. Renjun hung out with Chan and Eunsang, while Jaemin messed around with Seoho and Jangjun. However, Jeno began to feel lonely.

Hyunjae and Misun noticed rather quickly what was going on, but they knew that the kids had to solve this on their own.

Jeno began to become more and more distant, to the point where he'd barely talk to the two boys.

Jaemin began to notice it and tried to talk with him more, but Jeno would just walk away.

It got to the point where even the four brothers were concerned, and they went to have a talk with their brother.

Eunsang entered the room first, the other three figuring that he was the least likely to get rejected, being the maknae.

"Hyung? Can we have a bro talk?"

Jeno looked at the redhead and found himself unable to reject the boy, instead nodding. "But only you. The other three better stay out."

Seoho, Jangjun, and Chan all sighed and closed the door, then grouped around it with their ears against it to listen in.

Eunsang sat on the edge of the older's bed. "You arent talking to any of us lately. Not even Renjun hyung and Jaemin hyung. And we all want you to talk to us. We miss you."

Jeno looked down. "They were having so much fun with you guys, I didn't want to ruin it."

Eunsang hugged him. "Hyung, you could never ruin anything like that."

Jeno shrugged. "You'd be surprised."

Eunsang sighed and let go of the older. "You wanna hear something that I've never told anyone before?" Once Jeno nodded, the younger started his story.

"Ever since fifth grade, I've been completely ignored. The only ones who didn't ignore me were you, our other hyungs, and Eomma and Mama. That's why, while you all brought your friends home, I never did. Please hyung, don't start ignoring me too."

He blinked back tears, but they still ended up falling anyways. Jeno pulled the younger in for a hug. "You can cry, it's okay, hyung is here, he'll never leave."

Eunsang sobbed into his shirt, soaking it with his tears which Jeno stroked his head gently, whispering, "I'm here, I'm here," over and over again.

The three outside of the door were shocked. Eunsang had never told any of them this, and they began to wonder if he would've taken it to his grave if this didn't happen.

Finally, after about thirty minutes, the two boys exited the room, the three older boys mAgIcAlLy disappearing from behind the door.

Eunsang looked down. "Are you sure I can do it? What if they just think I'm being a baby?"

Jeno rolled his eyes. "Eunsang, they would never say that. Now come on, I know you're about to back out any second now."

The two called a family meeting, surprising everyone. Renjun and Jaemin nervously avoided Jeno's glance, as if they had done something wrong.

Jeno smiled at everyone. "So me and Eunsang have some important things to say. I'll go first. I'm sorry for avoiding you all, it's just that I don't want to be a bother."

All the others denied him being a bother, and then the attention was on Eunsang. Jeno squeezed the younger's hand in encouragement.

"Well... I wanted to say that ever since fifth grade, I was ignored by everyone but you guys. So I really hope that none of you begin ignoring me for any reasons."

Before you could say zimzalabim, all the brothers were hugging their maknae, Jaemin and Renjun watching with a smile on their faces.

Eunsang looked at the two. "Give me a hug too, you guys are my brothers also!"

The two gladly went and joined the group hug.

Finally, everything was okay with the family.

♡◇♤

Later on, Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin headed to the cafe to do work (Jeno started working there too).

"Back at the Black Hole, I see."

Jaemin rolled his eyes, ignoring Yooseok, who was pestering the three.

When Yooseok realized that nobody was giving him attention, he stomped his feet like a child. "I like you! I realized that I like you, and don't you like me too? Even if you deny it, we both know that you do. That's why you're okay with what I do to you. And because you're okay with it, that's why we'd work well together!"

Jaemin crossed his arms, glaring at him. "Look, I have other people I like. And besides, why would you want to date a whore? Aren't you scared that I'd run off, and go find someone else to fuck with?"

Yooseok grabbed Jaemin's wrist tightly. "You're mine and only mine, I'll kill the ones you like."

Jeno rushed to help Jaemin, while Renjun got to calling the police.

In about five minutes, Yooseok was pushed into a police car, his eyes filled with crazed obsession.

Jaemin rubbed his wrist gently as Jeno and Renjun made the boy take a break.

"Who does that crazy bastard think he is to come here acting like he owns Jaemin?" Renjun said. "I'll kill him next time I see him."

Jeno stroked Jaemin's head. "But who is it that you like? Or was that a lie?"

Jaemin shrugged. "It was true. Do you really want to know who?"

Renjun sat next to the boy. "Do you want to tell us?"

Jaemin shrugged. "Why not by loona?"

Renjun smiled. "Then will you tell us?"

Jaemin nodded. "I like two boys. One's a nerd that actually hates school and loves to draw. Another is a jock who hates nerds. Both of them hated me, but now I'd say that we're actually pretty close. And their names are Lee Jeno and Huang Renjun."


	8. "Nothing Time Travel Can't Fix"

◇♤♡

Renjun sat by himself, thinking about Jaemin's words.

"You don't have to like me back, or give me an answer, I just want you guys to know. It's better that you know about my feelings."

Renjun was confused about his feelings. He didn't know how he felt about Jeno or Jaemin, he didnt even know what love was. He had never been in love or anything like that.

A knock on the door interrupted his thinking. "Come in!"

In came Chan and Eunsang. "What's up?"

Renjun sighed, motioning for them to sit down. "Well, Jaemin confessed to me and Jeno, and I don't know what to think. I've never been in love or anything like that."

Eunsang tilted his head slightly. "We've all been in love. There used to be this boy at my school, Cha Junho. I liked him, but he was dating this boy Kim Yohan. So I eventually fell out of love. Even Chan hyung's been in love, but his second mother Jeonghan scared her away."

Renjun thought back. "There was one person..."

◇◇◇

Renjun opened his locker to find a red evelope with a letter and a bracelet inside. He looked at the letter inside, a smile growing on his lips at the words.

'My Renjun,  
You don't know who I am, but you do. You know me very well, in fact. I like you, but I can't face you. So I might as well write like this.

Here's a bracelet! I made it myself. As long as you remember and like me, wear it. That way, if I see you wearing it, I can properly confess.

Your secret admirer'

Renjun wanted to ignore it all, but he kept thinking about it. Finally, at night, he took out the bracelet, admiring it's beauty. It was a gold chain, with little charms on it.

A book, a pair of glasses, and a few other charms twinkled sweetly as they clinked together. However, the most noticeable one was the heart locket in the middle. Inside it was the initials JSC.

Renjun tried to think of people he was close to with those initials, but his mind went blank.

Finally, he put it down, falling asleep. In his dreams were red envelopes, golden bracelets, and the letters JSC. He woke up in the morning and made the decision to wear the bracelet.

When he got to school and looked in his locker, another letter fell out, this time being orange.

'My Renjun,  
I see that you wore the bracelet today. I bet you saw my initials in the heart, didn't you? That was my hope. It would be rather unfortunate if you didn't wear it, but I'm glad that you did!

We should get to know each other better! Fill out this sheet and I'll fill out one of my own. Put yours in your locker, and you'll find mine tomorrow morning.

You look pretty as always!  
JSC'

Renjun looked back into the envelope to find another paper. He took it to all his classes and filled it out, then put it in his locker.

'Initials: HRJ  
Favorite Food and Drink: Hot Pot, Water  
Favorite Color: All  
Favorite Animal: Fox  
Favorite Subject: Korean   
Hobby: Drawing  
Nickname: Injunnie but just call me Renjun  
Birthday: March 23, 2000  
Zodiac: Aries  
Blood Type: O  
Best Friend(s) Initials: ZCL  
Precious Object(s): those I love

Have fun with this!  
JSC'

The next day, Renjun walked to his locker to find another envelope, this time yellow.

'My Renjun  
Hello! I saw your paper! You seem to be a likeable person from what I can tell! I think that I'm a likeable person as well. You'll find my paper in here, with another gift!

JSC'

Renjun looked at the other paper, finding an origami fox in it. He smiled, putting it inside his clear phone case. He then looked at the paper.

'Initials: JSC  
Favorite Food and Drink: Sushi, Iced Tea  
Favorite Color: Rainbow  
Favorite Animal: Deer  
Favorite Subject: Lunch  
Hobby(s): Exercising, Gaming, Raising Pets, Soccer, Rap Making  
Nickname: Bambi  
Birthday: September 13, 2001  
Zodiac: Virgo  
Blood Type: A  
Best Friend(s) Initials: OST (his name isn't Original Soundtrack), KJW  
Precious Object(s): You ;) and also those I care for

I hope that this gives you a small hint of who I am!  
JSC'

Renjun smiled at the information. "He seems like a good person."

But it was not so, for this JSC person didn't exist in his world. Turns out, it was a bunch of jocks tricking him.

◇◇◇

Chan and Eunsang shared a look, but Chan shook his head no. Eunsang nodded and hugged Renjun. "We'll help you realize if you like Jaemin or not."

That's how the three ended up lowkey stalking Jaemin, Chan and Eunsang observing how Renjun acted around him. They did multiple tests, including pushing Renjun into Jaemin, tripping Renjun as Jaemin walked by, and other things.

Finally, the three sat down. "So we have concluded that you like him," Chan confirmed.

Renjun's eyes widened. "How do you know?"

Chan shrugged. "It was kind of obvious. You can't be around him without your face turning red, you're way too gay panicked by the way, and you even said that your heart beats really fast around him. Is that enough proof?"

Renjun looked down. "Well crap."

Chan and Eunsang laughed, Eunsang putting his arm around Renjun's shoulder. "Hey, I'm a thousand percent sure that it'll work out well. Now, time for Jeno."

Renjun sighed. "Lord Almighty, please save me. Just this once, I'm begging you."

Chan flicked the younger's forehead gently. "Not even God can save you from us. Now let's go!"

After they were done having Renjun be their Guinea pig again, they all collapsed on the couch. "It's official, you like him."

Renjun groaned into a pillow. Eunsang covered his ears. "Hey, I'm a minor! Save those noises for Jaemin and Jeno!"

Renjun threw a pillow at Eunsang. "Me, Jaemin, and Jeno are minors too!"

Eunsang laughed. "Nothing time travel can't fix."


	9. "Time To Go Confess To Them"

♤♡◇

Jeno wanted to deny his feelings, in fact, he had been denying them for a long time. However, there comes a point in time where you begin to deny the denial, because the more you deny the wanting of something, the worse your cravings become.

Misun and Hyunjae walked into his room suddenly, Misun announcing, "Knock by Astro, motherfucker!"

Hyunjae rolled her eyes, going to sit next to Jeno. "Don't mind her, she's somewhat drunk off caffeine because your Christian grandma doesn't want her to get drunk off alchohol. Now, I heard from Jaemin what happened- Misun what the fuck!"

Misun shoved Hyunjae away at the name Jaemin, sitting next to Jeno instead. "What are your feelings for him?"

Jeno shrugged. "I like him, I know I do, but I want to say I don't. I hated him for the longest time, there's no way I like him suddenly out of nowhere. Right?"

Hyunjae got off the floor, cautiously sitting next to Misun. "You know, I hated Misun?"

Jeno choked on air for a second. "You what?"

Hyunjae nodded, smiling. "It was back when we were back in high school. I had no idea that we'd end up like this..."

♤♤♤

"Ya, Hwang Misun, do you want to start a fight?"

Hwang Misun, goddess of the school. She always got her way, and Lee Hyunjae absolutely hated her.

However, she was a somewhat kind girl. It was just that she was bratty. But she always got herself into unfortunate situations, such as this.

"Jiwoo, I swear I didn't do it!"

"You were the only person who knew it!"

The other day, someone anonymously announced that Han Jiwoo was pregnant at 16.

Jiwoo had only told Misun, so of course, she was the only suspect. But this was always the case. Something would get exposed, it all would lead to Misun, and she'd deny the whole thing.

Hyunjae didn't know what to think of her. You can't deny that many accusations without being guilty of at least a few.

That day, Jiwoo and a few of her friends dragged Misun by the hair to the bathrooms and threw her to the ground.

"You think you're so gorgeous, don't you? You really think you're all that. Everything always has to go your way. It seems like you've exposed every little secret of everyone. What about Hyunjae? The dark bitch hasn't been exposed yet."

Misun back away to the wall. "I-It was you, wasn't it? You, my best friend, you exposed all the secrets. You got everyone to work against me. That's why Hyunjae, a few other girls, and most the guys haven't been exposed. You aren't close enough to them to get them to work against me."

Jiwoo squatted down in front of her, fixing her messy hair. "So you figured it out."

Misun felt tears run down her cheeks. "Why? Why did you betray me like this?"

Jiwoo thought for a moment. "Because... the day I met you, you came up to me instead of me coming to you. You said hi first. That's why."

Suddenly, a bathroom stall flew open, revealing Hyunjae, who just went to wash her hands.

Jiwoo smirked. "Ignore what you see and hear, Lee. Or else you may be next."

Hyunjae walked up to them, helped Misun up, and looked Jiwoo in the eye.   
"Jiwoo, I don't know if you realize, but I'm not scared of your little threats. You should be more scared of me, the dark skinned one that can ruin you."

She then dragged Misun out of the bathrooms, taking her to the dance room where she spent most her time.

Misun looked around. "You dance?"

Hyunjae nodded. "It's a hobby. Are you okay? It's a miracle that she didn't hit you."

Misun looked down. "She knows that I get hit enough at home. She's still a kind person, it's just that she doesn't like me very much right now. Please, forget what you heard in there. I'd rather that everyone thinks it's me than them all going after Jiwoo."

Hyunjae shook her head. "I can't ignore that. Soon, it'll lead to the whole school being against you. I took a video of the whole thing, I'm going to post it and you can't stop me."

Misun sighed. "Fine. But at least teach me a dance, and then I'll let you."

♤♤♤

"And then I moved back to the States, but I ended up coming back here and looking for my love again. And now here we are, married," Hyunjae finished.

Jeno thought for a second. "But Eomma isn't that bratty."

Hyunjae smirked. "And I'm the reason for that."

Misun hid her face in Jeno's arm. "Ya, he's still a child!"

Jeno rolled his eyes. It's not like he hadn't heard them just the other night.

Misun looked up at her son. "You know, just accept your feelings and embrace them, it's easier that way. He likes you, and I know for a fact that Jaemin and Renjun likes you."

Jeno nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna confess. Oh, by the way, who confessed first?"

Hyunjae and Misun immediately raised their hands, then argued quietly, letting Jeno have the opportunity to slip away quietly.

"Time to go confess to them."


	10. "I Love Me Too."

Chenji Valentine's Special

"Chenle!"

Chenle looked behind him, quickly ducking as a football flew right over where his face was a few seconds ago.

It was the school jock, Lee Jeno.

Renjun picked up the ball and threw it back at the boy. "Ya, being popular and handsome and all doesn't give you an excuse to try and indirectly hit my friend in the face!"

Jeno put his hands to his ear. "What did you say, Injunnie? I can't speak nerd."

Renjun's eyes flashed. "For the last freaking time I'm not a nerd! And you want me to dumb it down for you? Fine, just because the whole school loves you and you're a total hottie doesn't mean that you can sock my friend in the face with a freaking football you bitch!"

Jaemin walked in between the two, shaking his head. "Calm down and drink some coffee!"

He held out two coffee cups. Jeno and Renjun took the cups and immediately drank it.

Big mistake.

It happened to be some of Jaemin's death coffee. The two spit it out and glared at Jaemin. He waved at them both before running off, the two following him in anger.

Chenle looked after the three. He didn't know when or how, but they became magically closer overnight. Chenle felt a little forgotten.

"Do you feel left behind too?"

Chenle looked to the side to find a face that he knew very well. In fact, whenever he wanted to torture Renjun, he made the older draw pictures of him. You could say that Chenle had a crush. However, he would take that secret to his grave. "Oh! Park... Jimin? No... Park Jihoon? What was it?"

The boy laughed. "Park Jisung. And you're Zhong Chenle?"

"Richest boy in the school, that's me. What did you mean, left behind?" the Chinese asked.

Jisung shrugged. "I'm Lee Jeno's friend. Former best friend, but I think I've been replaced."

Chenle felt something hit his heart. 'So that's what I am now. Replaced.'

Jisung held out his hand, confusing Chenle. He laughed. "Let's be friends. It's better to replaced together than replaced alone."

Chenle had a moment of inner panic. 'My crush, the Park Jisung, is asking me to be his friend. The Park Jisung. Oh my Jesus save me.'

But he just nodded. "Sure, why not."

~~~

A few months later, the two became extremely close, and Chenle's crush only got bigger.

"Chenle, I want ramen! Can we get some at a convenience store? Pretty pleaseee?"

Chenle looked at the other, finally giving in. "Fine, but you owe me!"

Jisung smiled, clinging to Chenle's arm. "Thank you!"

The Chinese boy blushed, gently pushing the other away. "No problem..."

Suddenly, Jisung gasped. "Wait, it's Valentines Day! Chenle, I have to go, but I promise that I'll give you something better than ramen!"

Chenle watched at the other ran off, sighing.

~~

"Jaemin hyung, I need your help confessing."

"Okay, leave it to me, I'll get everything ready."

~~

Chenle was slowly eating his ramen when he got a call from Jisung.

"Chenle, come to the school."

"Why would I-"

"Please? Do it for me?"

Chenle could just imagine the puppy eyes and sighed. "I'll be there in ten."

"Thank you!

Chenle finally arrived at the school, to see a trail of red rose petals, leading to the back of the school.

'What is this boy doing?'

He continued to follow the path all the way to the back of the school, until he reached the garden and gasped.

In front of the fountain was Jisung, holding a giant bouquet of flowers. The roses led up to him, and were glued to his clothes, running up his pants and stopping at his heart.

Chenle walked up to the boy slowly. Jisung smiled, starting his speech.

"Zhong Chenle, I've liked you ever since I laid eyes on you. You're gorgeous, smart, everything that I could ever want and so much more. I love you, and I hope that you'll accept my love."

Chenle smiled at the boy, his hand reaching to the petal over his heart. Finally, he took it, kissing it gently. He then pulled the other into a kiss, as cherry blossoms and rose petals flew around them (courtesy of Renjun and Jeno).

Jaemin took a picture of the moment, smiling. "I'm a peacemaker, a matchmaker, everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last sentence may or may not be a reference to a plot I have 👀


	11. "You're Gonna Wack My Husbands?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin is panic talking-to-himself, Renjun and Jeno can't Jaemout, and we get some tea about Renjun and the mysterious JSC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter hoes, bros, and all my foes

♡◇♤

Seoho and Jangjun sat on both sides of Jaemin, watching the boy go through mood swings that a girl on her period would be very proud of.

"Hell yeah you hot-ass confident gay, you just did that."

"Oh my goshhhhh I did that what if they reject me!"

"Psh, who would reject you, the Na Jaemin?"

"Um, literally everyone, you're the fuckboy, people don't even think you know what love is."

"Shut up JaEmIn."

"No, you shut up JaEmIn."

"Stop copying me."

"Bitch-"

Jaemin went back and forth with his reflection in a small hand mirror. Seoho and Jangjun looked at each other, mentally praying for Renjun and Jeno to get their asses there and confess.

"J-Jaemin, honey, they're not gonna reject you," Seoho said. 

Jangjun nodded. "If they do, I'll wack them until they realize they like you."

Seoho nodded. "You know, Jeno has these friends, Younghoon, Chanhee, and Changmin. They didn't realize they liked each other until it was almost too late. Thankfully, they discovered their feelings and ended up together."

That did not comfort Jaemin in the way that the two wanted it to.

"You're gonna wack my husbands?"

"Jaemin, your husbands deserves to be wacked."

"No they do not, Jaemin. Besides, there's bigger things to worry about, what if it's too late when they realise their feelings?"

Outside the door was the other six in the house. Misun and Eunsang had their ears against the door, listening to Jaemin's mental breakdown. 

Finally, Eunsang broke the silence. "You both need to confess, like, right now. He's going through level three of panic, where he starts stressing himself out in a poor attempt to calm himself, inevitably stressing himself out more. And he's close to level four, which involves passing out."

Jeno and Renjun immediately reconsidered whether or not it was safe to like this boy, but they knew that once you Jaemin you can't Jaemout (I'm borrowing that, Jimin stans dont come at me).

To keep the blonde from panicking any longer, Chan and Hyunjae pushed the boys in, giving a small "Hwaighting!" 

Jaemin looked up at the two boys, his eyes beginning to redden. "Wait don't look at me, I'm not mentally or physically or visually prepared for rejection!"

Jangjun and Seoho slowly disappeared like that one meme.

Jeno and Renjun slowly approached up to the boy, who was almost passing out like Eunsang said he would. After, some silent discussions, Jeno decided to break the news.

"We aren't rejecting you, Jaemin."

Jaemin began sobbing. "Oh, woe is me- wait what?"

Renjun laughed at the other's overdramaticness. "We both like you too. And we both like each other."

Jaemin sat up, wiping away his tears. "Well that was more simple than I thought it would be."

Now that the story is finished, take a mini story for the road

◇♤♡

Renjun sat on the couch alone. It was a month after he had told Eunsang and Chan about Sungchan, and a month after he started dating Jaemin and Jeno, but he for some reason couldn't get Sungchan out of his mind.

Chan suddenly appeared behind him. "What's on your mind?"

Renjun shrugged. "It's just that... nevermind."

Eunsang peeked out from under the couch. "Is it Sungchan? You muttered his name out loud."

Renjun looked down at the redhead. "What is it with you Lees and being in weird spaces? When we first met, Seoho was inside the wall. After Jeno and I confessed to Jaemin we found Jangjun on top of a door. Chan, you posted on Instagram that you were in the recycling bin with Misun and Hyunjae like a week ago. Just yesterday Jeno was stuck in a cupboard. And now this?"

Eunsang shrugged. "It's a Lee thing. Got it from Eomma, she likes hiding in small, weird spaces. Anyways, about Sungchan..."

Chan was violently shaking his head, but Eunsang knew that Renjun deserved to know.

"He does exist, he just doesn't know that you exist." 

Renjun looked up. "What?"

Chan sighed. "Eunsang's basically an insider, he knows everything about everyone and their pet snake named Mnet. He actually went to your middle school."

Eunsang nodded. "Those stupid bullies spread the story to their friends, so if you know the right people, you easily find out. Sungchan, he was one of my close friends. If you want, I can introduce you two."

Renjun thought from a second, but shook his head. "I don't want to see him. It's good enough knowing that he exists. I have two perfectly good husbands, I don't need to have Sungchan in my life anymore. I'm over him."

Eunsang and Chan smiled, and Eunsang tackled Renjun in a hug. Chan was about to do the same, when suddenly he got a call. A loud yelling voice was heard the second that Chan picked up.

"Ya, where are you! I didn't raise you for this disrespect. It's Seokmin and Hansol's birthdays, you disrespectful maknae!"

Chan pulled the phone away from his ear. "Okay, okay! I'll be there in seven minutes, Jeonghan hyung."

Chan waved bye to the other boys, then left. Renjun looked at Eunsang. "So you were talking about a Junho and a Yohan the other day. Why don't you tell me a bit about it, I don't think that you're quite over Junho yet."

♤♡◇


End file.
